HAPPY THANKSGIVING
by randomle26
Summary: [FUTURE ROBRAE FIC] In America, just before the special time of Christmas is a holiday we call Thanksgiving. A holiday in which you celebrate with your family, telling them what you're thankful for. Very few people will actually say what they're thankful for out loud.


**AN: Here's a one shot I'd do before I go off for some break time. Sorry it's been so long since I wrote Teen Titans- so enticed with SNK but you don't want to hear about that.**

**Please ignore errors and please don't accuse me of actually taking Teen Titans- that requires money and effort… I only have some of one of those.**

**(•••••••••_•••••••••)**

"That'll be $38.70," said the delivery guy, making a gesture with the take-out.

Raven smiled politely and removed the heavy weight from his hands just before handing him a $50. "Keep the change," she said.

He smiled brightly at her, tipping his hat; and said, "Happy Holidays, ma'am," just before leaving on his moped onto his next destination.

Raven set the holiday dinner on the table and began unpacking the traditional foods. Some found it unorthodox how she never made her own Thanksgiving dinner, she simply enunciated about her inability to cook anything edible. She made a helluva good cereal though, compliments from her son.

Speaking of the little boy, a small child about the age of eight ran down the stairs towards the kitchen at the smell of Thanksgiving turkey. Oddly enough, he had one eye color form her, and the other from his father. The purple-blue eyes caught attention a lot; he enjoyed being different because of it. His hair, parted on the left, was a dark brown color (nearly black) was courtesy of his father.

Raven inwardly cringed when Dick Grayson came to mind. Oh, how she missed him.

"'Turkey, mom?" the little boy said, "You hate turkey."

Raven pat at his little head affectionately, and explained, "I might, but you don't. That's what matters, Arthur."

The little boy lightly hugged her petite waist, "Thank you." He was too polite for his age.

"Did you put the jack-o-lanterns out?" she asked.

He nodded, playing with a small bear he got as a gift from his Uncle Garfield, "They're still smiling like Halloween." At that, Raven smiled proudly at her son.

Her neighbors around her refused to actually acknowledge Thanksgiving, but Raven was glad to be the only house that had yet to put up her Christmas decorations. She valued this holiday- it was a day of peace and gratefulness. Something she never had in her days of anticipating her father's return.

Interrupting her thoughts was her landline ringing to her attention. She turned to grab the device had Arthur not gotten it earlier.

"Prison police here!" Raven wondered if Arthur could feel his mother's glare at the back of his head- mostly for the funny answer. Arthur removed the phone from his ear and gestured to his mother, "It's for you." Once she took the phone from his hand, he resumed playing with his little toy.

"Raven Grayson speaking, please excuse my son's… what can I do for you?" Raven said.

"Hello Mrs. Grayson, " greeted a familiar voice.

Raven's eyes went wide, she nearly dropped her bowl of pre-made stuffing; and she clutched the phone closer, "Dick."

He chuckled on the other line, "How are my two favorite people in the world?"

"Slowly making it through the holidays," Raven said honestly.

"What's wrong?"

She sat down on the dining table, "What's wrong is my husband isn't here to spend time with his family?"

"I know," he repeated (as he would in the past), "You know I would run over there without hesitation, it's just-"

She laughed at his panicky tone, "I know, Richard. I didn't mean to sound whiney. I'm happy you're doing what you can to help the world be a better place."

He responded, "You know I love you- and Arthur- more than anything, right? If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't even be out here."

She chuckled and played with a strand of purple hair, "Oh yes. _Captain _Grayson. Ready to kick Marine ass," she paused before asking, "Why didn't you want to talk to Arthur? He misses you." Her son had apparently wondered off to the bathroom.

"I wanted to break the news to you first," he said, his tone turning emotionless.

"What news?" she asked hesitantly.

"I… I don't think I'll make it back for Christmas Eve," said Dick.

Raven immediately stood up, "What? But… if you don't come back, we won't see you for another five months. You told me that Christmas was your only time off." She didn't even want to get started on how he was missing New Years too. "I'm not okay with this, Richard."

"Then is it a good thing I'm leaving January 2nd?"

Raven didn't need to use her high-paid phone to hear him.

A pair of muscular arms wrapped around her meager waist, "Did you miss me?"

Without hesitation, Raven turned around in her hold, faced him straight… and slapped him across the face.

Dick removed one hand from her waist to hold his cheek. On some level, he wasn't even that surprised.

"Who the hell do you think you are, scaring me like that?!" Raven interrogated.

"I'm sorry," he apologized with a smile, not really caring that she was mad; just loving the fact that they were together again.

"You're sorry?! How can you just say-"

As much as he loved hearing her lecture, he loved kissing her even more. That's why he disregarded her anger and wrapped his arms tightly around her again, chastely kissing her lips. "I missed you too, Rave," he said before kissing her again with a little firmer pressure.

When he released, he heard Raven mutter under her breath, "If you're going to do that, don't be so cliché."

"I'm _thankful _that you're so picky," he laughed heartily- he hadn't laughed like that in a while- and dragged her closer to his chest to embrace her. He buried his nose in her neck and mumbled, "I love you so much, Rave."

"Mommy who are you hugging?!" Arthur asked with slight anger, "Daddy will get mad!"

Dick pulled away from her and said, "You're right about that, kid." He kneeled to his son's eye level and said, "If you ever see Mommy hugging someone that's not Daddy, you kick his butt, 'kay?"

Unlike his mother, Arthur greeted his father with much more pleasant affection. "Daddy, I missed you!"

"I missed you too, kiddo," he said, "Have you been good for mommy?"

Arthur nodded enthusiastically, "I ate my vegetables and read my books!"

Dick ran a hand through his son's hair, "Good boy." He looked over the child's shoulder to see the bags of takeout food. "Were you going to force-feed the kid with takeout junk?" he asked, "Since I'm home, why don't we go out for some _real _food?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Had I known you were coming, I wouldn't have ordered $40 worth of Thanksgiving food."

"Had I told you, it wouldn't have been a surprise," Dick said giddily before heading out back towards their garage.

Had he not been holding her son, Raven would've teleported over to him, hit him in the head, yelled at him, and kissed him until January.

**(•••••••••_•••••••••)**

**How was it?**

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
